


万王之王

by chamiao



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 乌鲁克史诗向





	万王之王

万王之王

【FZ】吉尔伽美什X恩奇都

茶腐玉

 

 

第一次听到恩奇都的名字时，吉尔伽美什正在品尝他的美酒。

 

琥珀色的酒液散发出果实的浓香，黄金的酒盏被他拿在手中把玩。乌鲁克的王只用材质上好的布块掩体，斜倚在王座上，像是神话里俊美的少年。

 

然而他的眉毛紧皱着，眼角轻轻上挑，稍不留神就会引起一场风暴。正如日和月的不断交替，他的傲慢与暴怒从不停息。

 

他像往常那般，听他的神官禀报乌鲁克的趣闻。有时会发表他的意见，但更多的时候，他只是静静地听着，抚摸他狮子的鬃毛——对于那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，王通常提不起兴致。

 

然而今日不同，神官为他带来了一个捕猎者。

 

“我尊敬的王，请原谅我冒昧向您求见。”猎人跪在地上行礼，声音颤抖，不敢抬头直视传说中暴虐的君王，“大山的深处出现了一个怪人，他的名字叫恩奇都，他力量惊人，可以和伟大的神安努相比较。”

 

“这倒新鲜。”王不置可否，示意他说下去。

 

“他不断的在山中游荡，他总是和野兽们挤在一起饮水，他时常在水塘边上的湿地上留下自己的脚印。”猎人说着，谨慎的神色逐渐转化为愤怒，“他把我挖好的陷坑都填平，把我设置的索套都扯掉，放走我抓住的野兽，他让我无法在野外的打猎继续！[1]”

 

“那又如何？”

 

“他看起来温柔又亲切，他可以同羚羊一起吃草，同鸟儿轻声交谈。然而他又那么可怕，他甚至……徒手搏杀过一群野牛。”

 

“有趣，带他来见我。”王说，将鲜红色的果子放入口中。或许是美酒的芳泽太过醇厚，或许是猎人语气中的惊恐令他愉悦，又或许在王的认知里，徒手与野牛搏斗是他吉尔伽美什独有的荣耀。总之，他难得的对这个未曾谋面的男人产生了兴趣。

 

出乎意料的，神官说出了拒绝的话，“尊敬的王啊，请原谅我不能把他带到您面前。”

 

“他不从便强行带回，这点还用本王教你？”

 

“可他在战斗，在王城南部的森林里，同乌鲁克最英勇的战士。”神官想想，而后补充道，“守城的卫兵本想逮捕他，可……已经是第二十三个人了，无不惨败而归。人们对他的强大束手无策。”

 

“笑话。”王放下酒盏，眉间积聚起愤怒的阴云。他是这片土地上最强的男人，人们崇拜他，臣服他，已经很久没有人敢出言拒绝，更没有人敢在他面前，提及他人的强大。

 

吉尔伽美什决定出城狩猎，顺便屈尊见一见恩奇都，他卑贱的邦民口中神一样的男人。

 

 

恩奇都将面前的男人摔倒在泥沼里，对方的长矛划破了他的手臂，为他又添一处新伤。

 

这已经是他一天之内打赢的第二十八个男人。

 

他不知这些人所为何来，正在他与羚羊一同奔跑时，一群身穿铠甲的士兵拦住了他的道路。

 

“你就是恩奇都？”为首的长官开口，他的声音低沉，脸上的络腮胡子都随着音调瓮声瓮气。

 

“正是。”恩奇都答。

 

“是你破坏了猎人的陷阱，放走了他们的猎物，使他们整日的劳动付诸东流？”

 

“正是。”恩奇都直言不讳，“雄鹰翱翔天空，鲤鱼畅游河水，即使是豺狼和狐狸，都应当在森林里奔跑。所以，我的做法并无差错。”

 

“废话少说，我们要抓你去监狱，然后把你送上民众法庭接受审判。”长官说罢一挥手，他身边打头的士兵就冲着恩奇都直冲而去。

 

恩奇都低头，避开男人的迎面一拳，抬腿开始反击。他们手中的镣铐让他抵触，如同羚羊看见它们就惊惶逃跑。

 

恩奇都看似瘦弱，身体中却蕴含着神一般的力量，他赤手空拳抵抗对方的武器，挥拳，踢腿，将迎面而来的勇士一一逼退。

 

他们从正午打到傍晚，直到刚才他打赢第二十八个人，才有功夫喘一口气。

 

然而此时，他视野中的情况有所不同。只听一声浑厚的号角，围成一圈的士兵自动排成两排，让出中间的阔道。他首先看到两个头戴牛角的天使女神，其次是两个端着整盘新鲜蔬果的少年，紧接着是一个手持法典的神官。恩奇都的心绪没有随着这些突然出现的人而起伏，近似野兽的直觉告诉他，这些人不是士兵注目的理由。

 

而后一只狮子迈着趾高气昂的步伐前来，紧随其后的一个金发的男人。他有着少年的身形，薄唇紧抿露出隐约不快，亮红色的眼睛轻蔑地随意扫视。他的步态随性，却又有雷霆之力，像是生来就带着日月光华。

 

恩奇都情不自禁上前一步，他被这个男人所吸引。

 

他听见‘桄榔桄榔’的响声，兵器落地，身边的人全部齐齐跪倒，虔诚的呼喊从四面八方灌入他耳中——“拜见我伟大的王。”

 

他才意识到对方是乌鲁克的领主，传言中暴虐而阴晴不定的君王——吉尔伽美什。

 

 

吉尔伽美什的耳边是臣民们高呼拜谒之声，而他充耳不闻。他挥动右手示意他们起身，目光一往直前，上下打量着那个站在原处，从始至终唯一没有跪拜的男人。

 

是先入的观念让王认定他是个男人，但坦白来讲，他的性别感并不清晰。那人有一头青绿色的长发，氤氲着森林的雾气，五官精致而温润，如同常年经过幼发拉底河的流水打磨而成。他身形不高，简单布料下的肌肉纤细匀称，并没有看出其中蕴藏了多少力量。

 

他头发和衣服上暗红的血迹，衬得这个人更加的苍白羸弱。漂亮的确是漂亮，但美丽易碎的彩陶罐从来不是王所钟爱的玩物。

 

“这就是你说的恩奇都，拥有安努一般力量的人？”王大声质问随行的猎人，他感到失望。

 

不等猎人有所回应，森林中再度骚动了起来。一名勇士为了向王彰显他的功绩，带着他的头盔和护甲，向浴血的男人发出挑战。

 

“我是吾王吉尔伽美什的士兵舒勒吉，在王与城邦的见证下向你宣战。”

 

“杂种。”王皱着眉头吐出粗鄙的话，不知这个称谓是对谁而说，或者仅仅是王惯用的口语。

 

“我并不清楚你们的理由，但若有可能，请停止这场战斗。”羸弱的男人说了话，连声音也是温柔和缓，雌雄莫辨。他发音的方式有些奇怪，舌头打卷，像是许久没有同人进行交流。

 

卫兵将他的答复视为挑衅，不等他说完，挥舞着自己的长枪迎面而上。恩奇都叹了今天的第二十九口气，上前一步以进为退，用双手代替武器，与对方的长枪格在一起。

 

恩奇都的身姿灵活而优美，即使在近身搏斗当中也不例外。他柔韧得好像上下攀爬的猿猴，出手的力量却如同丛林中最威猛的雄狮。

 

优势明显得可谓压倒性，不过几个回合，他便把对手摔在地上，兵器也被掷出老远。他单手毫不费力地扼住对方的喉咙，神色却还是清明懵懂。

 

‘啪，啪，啪’，奚落的掌声从旁边传来，吉尔伽美什斜睨着战场上的两个人，勾起嘴角似笑非笑，意味不明。“我的子民恩奇都。”

 

“……在此。”恩奇都愣了一下，旋即回答。王唤他的声音很好听，像金石撞击之声让人沉迷。

 

“你美丽身体中蕴藏的力量让王愉悦。”吉尔伽美什毫不吝惜他的赞赏，“君主赐你金钗和天青石印作为礼物，命你同我回乌鲁克去。”

 

“您的礼物是空虚的，我只愿您瞩目于我。”[2]

 

“你这是在拒绝我？”吉尔伽美什的声音中泄露出笑意，他从没想过对方会如此回答。

 

“如您所见。”恩奇都清朗而率直的肯定着，并没有意识到自己的回答是对王多大的冒犯。

 

“王从不瞩目于任何人，王只需要坐拥。”吉尔伽美什挑眉，神情倨傲，“天下皆归我有，譬如浴血的战士，欢笑的儿童，以及醇香的美酒。”

 

“譬如日月星辰，旷野沧海？”

 

“正是，有何不可？”

 

“您可以命令您的士兵，却无法命令星辰脱离自己的轨道；您可以赏赐您的儿童，却无法改变河流流向大海。”

 

王有些恼怒，自他出生起，还没有接受过顶撞。他不耐烦的回应，“乌鲁克没有海，放眼整个美索不达米亚平原都见不到海。”

 

“但王无法否认世上有海，正如王无法决定我心的走向。它现在沿着底格里斯河的流水南下，见到了海。”

 

吉尔伽美什无言以对，从没有人胆敢如此同他说话。这个人看似温柔，却有世上最坚硬的骨头。

 

“那你要王怎么做？”吉尔伽美什难得放软了语气，主动退后了一步。他对自己说，好吧，只是一小步。

 

“承认我的存在，我的王，我只需要您如此。”青年回答，语气笃定。

 

“虽然史无前例，却也未尝不可。”

 

最终恩奇都还是决定同吉尔伽美什回到乌鲁克。为此，除了新奇的许诺，王还派人呈上赏赐和美酒，甚至暗示自己的狮子上前，对恩奇都做了一些刻意的亲昵。

 

王不会强求，他只是觉得有趣。

 

 

吉尔伽美什允许恩奇都与自己共同乘坐马车，允许他站在自己身边接受百姓的欢呼和拥戴，带他走过威严的神庙和镶嵌厅，给他展示红色的磨光陶器，还颇为耐心地为他讲解，那些古旧生僻的阿尔德词汇。

 

就像对待一个新鲜的玩物。

 

最后王带他来到了露天浴池，示意侍女给他做一个里里外外的清洗，而王自己则斜卧在浴池边的躺椅上，好整以暇的欣赏他的窘迫。

 

王看他在侍女的服侍下脱掉衣服，视线在他身上上下逡巡，最终落到他一丝不挂的下体。那里如同恩奇都本人一般，干净而纯洁，不带一丝污秽。

 

“将自己的淫秽之处暴露在日光下，恩奇都，你不觉得羞耻么？”

 

被叫到名字的男人只是疑惑的看他，做出一个疑问的口型，并没有发出声音。他落落大方。

 

吉尔伽美什对他的反应很满意，他从躺椅上起身，上前一步张开右手，将对方的下体握于掌中，紧接着恶意收紧五指，换来对方一声低呼。

 

“您在干什么？”恩奇都猛地拍打开他的手，对突如其来的惊吓表示不满。即使是这样，他的语气仍是温和而醇厚的，听不出一丝恼怒。

 

王没有回答他，他随意的把手在侍女呈上的布巾上擦拭两下，转而对身边时刻不离的书记官道：“你知道他需要什么。”

 

“一个教导他礼法人情的长老，尊敬的王，我明日午前就会为您找来。”

 

英武，耿直，冒昧犯上，不知羞耻。所有的人都意识到，恩奇都这个人与王城格格不入，因为他不通人情。

 

 

对恩奇都的礼教课程果然从第二日午时开始，男人整日整日端坐在神殿里，听从乌鲁克最聪明的长老为他教授。

 

长老的礼仪教育还算有效，最起码他懂得自己整理他华贵的衣袍，而不是用粗布裹体。

 

恩奇都是睿智的，那些繁复的礼仪他往往听一遍就会记住。但是他又是愚笨的，他率直得不会掩藏心事，即使是面对王也学不会毕恭毕敬。王不明白他为何不能像其他奴仆一样，甚至想敲开他的脑壳，看看填充在其中的是不是泥土。

 

比如就某一个问题，他们永远争执不下。

 

“王命令你臣服。”吉尔伽美什立于王座之上，神情倨傲地说。

 

“我却想和您关系对等。”恩奇都站在殿下，却总也学不会低头。

 

“凭什么？凭你微不足道的肌肉与力量？不过战胜了我二十余个勇士，就敢如此放肆猖獗了么？”王说出的言辞犀利而直接，从他的眼睛却看不到愤怒的火苗。或许他对这种交流方式感到有趣，说白了，他还是个孩子。

 

“正是，凭我的力量。王既然不愿相信，何不亲自与我一战？”

 

“王不需要战斗，只要他的臣民肯为王浴血。”吉尔伽美什自负地摇摇头，满脸骄傲，“然而我敢断定，王所拥有的力量是你们这些常人无法想象的。”

 

恩奇都想起那个传说，说吉尔伽美什拥有三分之二的神格，三分之一的人格。他的力量能够让他单手把大山都劈开，他的威严使他在高台和王座上显示出王者的姿态，他从王冠到脚下的鞋都发出宝贵的王者光芒。

 

绿发的青年沉默了好半晌，然后点点头道，“那好吧，我承认王的力量，但这不与我要同王对等相矛盾。”

 

“你还真是……啊，算了，你不冒犯我的话，看起来应该会更可爱。”事实上即使现在恩奇都正在冒犯他，吉尔伽美什也没有愤怒的责骂他为‘杂种’。

 

恩奇都不答话，他只是温柔地笑着，迎面看向王。

 

“好吧，各退一步？”吉尔伽美什对他的温柔和固执感到没辙，拿过预先准备好的外袍，打开亲自为恩奇都披上，“王赐你穿上礼袍和锦衣。”

 

恩奇都低头行礼表示接受，对于这个专制霸道的君王，他别无他法。

 

 

恩奇都在王城内住下，陪王一同参与祭祀，举办宴会，旁听公民大会，一晃已经十余个昼夜。然后他对王说，他想念自然的气息。

 

“那是怎样的气息？”王主动询问，表示好奇。

 

“我也说不上，只要您置身其中，便能听到万籁之声。”

 

“有趣。”王如此评价。

 

于是他们出发了，在一个闲暇的午后。他们准备了新鲜的水果和陶罐装满的美酒，摆脱了司役与侍女的跟随服侍，只带上吉尔伽美什那头年轻的雄狮，徒步走向郊外。

 

乌鲁克的白日总是干燥而闷热，他们看到一株菩提树，树下巨大的阴凉就得到了王独特的青睐。

 

狮子没有如同往常那样陪伴在王的身边，它甩着尾巴，慢悠悠的走到河边，舔几口水喝，然后懒洋洋的趴下休息。王看了看它，却也没有在意。

 

他们随意的坐在细亚麻织成的布巾上，吉尔伽美什拿出自带的金色酒盏，亲自为自己和恩奇都斟满了酒。而后拿出托盘摆上水果，红樱桃，椰子，百香果，苹果，摆满了一盘又一盘。

 

他们吹着树下的凉风，吃了很多果子，喝了很多美酒，最后躺在草地上额头相抵。王要求恩奇都为他讲述遇见自己之前，对方生活中的趣闻。绿色头发的青年坦言自己也记不清楚，只是成天和动物生活，与凶猛的野兽搏斗，偶尔深夜躺在河边，能看到满天繁星。

 

王撇撇嘴说无趣，紧接着自顾自的讲起他小时候随父亲打猎，独身击败成群野牛的故事，他说他从母亲的肚子里就知道自己应当是王者。之后话题陆陆续续转换，只跟随他突如其来的思绪与兴致。

 

吉尔伽美什熟练地掌握阿尔德古语，他用那些沉郁的发音诉说着远古的传说，声音在上牙膛发出回响，带着陈旧而宁谧的气息。

 

恩奇都只是静静地听着，躺在吉尔伽美什的腿上，绿色的卷发铺散开来，像是海藻。他偶尔教对方一些兽语，看他的王因为那些新奇的发声方式感到有趣。

 

吉尔伽美什从托盘中拿出一个苹果，鲜红而精巧的果子握在王的手中，连同骨节分明的手指都极具诱惑，如同伊甸园里的万罪之源。王将鲜果放在唇上，没有立即吃下，舌尖抵着果皮缓缓开口，“礼仪的学习进行的如何，恩奇都？”

 

“一切顺利，我的王。与野兽在森林中争夺生存的日子像在前世，如今我已能同贵族一样交谈。”

 

“你做得的确不错，但仅仅如此却不够。”王轻微停顿，咬了一口苹果，故意在此卖了一个关子，“人类之所以区别与动物，除了生存，他们还拥有一样东西。”

 

“是什么？”

 

“享乐。”

 

恩奇都偏头思索，而后给出肯定的答复，“我能理解，比如吃烤熟的，添加各种香料的肉类；穿舒适的，印满花纹的锦服。”

 

“还比如，肉体的愉悦。”王善意地为他补充。

 

“愉……悦？”恩奇都模仿着王的发音，舌尖被牙齿抵住，让他觉得束缚。

 

“是的，愉悦。就像你感到新奇，感到快乐，感到此刻不同于别刻，此人不同于他人。”王耐心的解释着，而后身子前倾，吻上了恩奇都苍白而嘴唇，在他还没反应过来时接着抛出另一个问题，“你可有爱人？”

 

“爱人……？”婉转的发音再次让青年疑惑，温热的气息在两人唇间交换。恩奇都感觉自己的心跳骤然加速，这比那些古语还令人不解。

 

“这是一个吻，告诉我，你从中感觉到什么？”一下一下浅啄着他的嘴唇，王循循善诱。

 

王的嘴唇滚烫，却又异常的柔软，触碰的时候下意识的闪避，退开的时候却想要去追赶。恩奇都被自己的反应弄糊涂了，所幸王所做的只是注视着他，用目光引导。青年回忆王刚才的话语，试图理解，然后描绘，“我……感到新奇，感到快乐，感到此刻不同于别刻，吾王不同于他人。”

 

“此即愉悦，而所有追寻皆为享乐。”王眯起亮红色的眼睛，对他的回答表示满意，而后低头吻上他的脖颈和锁骨，用手掌时轻时重的抚摸他的背部，顺着脊骨一路向下，“现在抚摸我，像我抚摸你一样。此为渴慕。”

 

将恩奇都遮体的布块扯下，在他的小腹亲吻舔舐，“此为贪欲。”

 

将对方男性的欲望握在手中，吉尔伽美什轻柔的揉搓着，一边低下头观赏。恩奇都在他手下颤抖，发出细微的呻吟。王显然听到了，坏心地放开前端，把手指放入他的后穴反复挤压扩张，“不要吝惜你的叫声，也不要为此耻辱，此为性欲。”

 

恩奇都不着痕迹的点点头，他低下头喘着粗气，天青色的头发几乎掩埋了整张脸庞。吉尔伽美什腾出手撩开他的长发，在颊边留下一吻，而后抬起他的腿，将自己缓慢而坚定的推入对方体内。

 

沉重的肉块进入他身体的时候，恩奇都听到英雄王轻声呼唤他的名字。滚烫的感觉从下体蔓延到全身，他痛得额角都冒出虚汗，却还是注视着他的眼睛，一如既往的温柔。

 

“你将熟悉这种愉悦，”吉尔伽美什在他耳边说，声音蛊惑动人，“然后，你的灵魂同卑贱的牲畜分开，同本王走到一处。”

 

“……是。”性器在他体内滚烫，王用力顶弄一下，而后摆动腰部，用尽全力反复抽插。他显得有些兴奋，眼中略带疯狂，抬起他高傲的头颅，一口咬上恩奇都白皙纤长的脖颈。

 

吉尔伽美什看着自己身下的青年，他的眼中藏着浩瀚的海。

 

“现在，说出你的愉悦。”

 

“吉尔伽美什。”这是第一次，恩奇都直呼他的名字，在有风的菩提树下。

 

 

他们在草地上尽情交欢，像两只不知餍足的野兽。这明显远远超出了英雄王‘教授对方何为愉悦’的范畴，然而当事人毫不介意。美酒被打翻洒尽，鲜果也散落到各处，等到他们平静下来时，落日已经西沉。

 

恩奇都整理自己的衣襟环顾四周，很快发现水边的狮子不见了，“王，您的狮子去了哪里？”

 

“不必在意，他也要去寻找他的愉悦，”吉尔伽美什语带轻佻，眉眼中还带着欢愉后的风情，“和那些放荡的母狮，或者别的什么。”

 

恩奇都发现‘愉悦’这个词很好用，就像他发现乌鲁克的国王说出的话，也不用时刻都理会一样。

 

所以这次，他只是责怪地斜睨了对方一眼，而后倒下身子，在混合着酒水和淫液的布单上躺下来。

 

他脑后枕着双臂，睁开双眼望向天空，和以往在森林中每个傍晚一样。昼夜交替之时，明暗的分割变得混沌，连同那些本就模糊不清的感官。

 

吉尔伽美什也学着青年躺下，毫不介意那些污秽会将他的华服染脏。手放在恩奇都的胸口，他掌下的心跳鲜活有力，他想起二人初见时的争执，又来了询问的性质，“你的心如何？恩奇都，它现在在哪里？”

 

“它很快乐，它如同斑羚般跃动，广袤无边，一如日月星辰，旷野沧海。”琥珀色的眼睛直直的望着王，里面闪耀着火焰般的光芒，那是自我。

 

王动了动嘴唇，想问它是不是不归自己所有，想了想又咽了回去。王不想听到恩奇都的回答，王能猜到对方会给出怎样的答案，他那么温柔，又那么固执，说出的话总是不经意伤到人。

 

“那王又如何？您是否瞩目于我？”

 

“王应当保有秘密，在某些方面。这使王和常人有所不同。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地翻过身，将篮子中最后一枚百香果放入口中。对于这个问题，他拒绝回答。

 

“理当如此。”恩奇都对他的回复没有不满，点点头表示认同。他坐起身贴近吉尔伽美什，握住一缕金色的碎发，轻轻吻了上去。

 

 

 

吉尔伽美什同恩奇都相处了许多时日，始终没有觉得厌倦，反而渐渐成了习惯。久而久之，在君王的议事大厅内，也能看见草绿色头发男人的身影。

 

恩奇都立于阶下，听各个阶层的官员汇报城邦的大事小情，更多的时候则是欣赏王处理公务时的仪态——果敢，坚决，判断准确，自信高傲。

 

今天的情况似乎有点不妙，恩奇都看着一个老者跪在殿上颤颤巍巍，礼袍的领子都没归置平整，心里做着自己的判断。

 

果然，来自远方的议会长老带来了不好的消息。

 

“禀报吾王，乌鲁克北部的附属国阿摩利发生了暴乱。公民不满长老会的裁决，指责贵族克扣他们的财产，垄断市场的贩售，让他们的大麦只能成堆成堆的烂在粮仓。”

 

“愚蠢的暴民，难道他们不知道是谁为他们供养部队？”王像是不怎么感兴趣，眯着眼睛抚摸自己的狮子。

 

“那依照王的意思，是镇压民众？”

 

“镇压民众，同时增加一成贵族的赋税。”王轻松地下着定夺，神情傲慢却愉悦。

 

恩奇都对吉尔伽美什的裁决明显不满，他不顾公民代表在场，当即向王提出了异议：“王如此决断，是想偏向公民还是贵族？”

 

“两不偏向。如同鬣狗和鳄鱼，哪方都要给予打压。”

 

“那么，王借此感到愉悦？”

 

“不，王感到的是力量。”

 

“农民用锄收集散落在田间的麦穗，用网抓捕寒冬里觅食的鸟类，他们的生活艰难困苦。为人民公正的裁决案件和作出决定，消灭仇恨和暴力，才是王真正的力量。”

 

“说的不错。”吉尔伽美什点头表示赞许，而后挑衅的看他，“那又如何？”

 

“恳请吾王委派我作为您的使者，前去解决调停此项争端。我会将您的公平与正义传播到远方的阿摩利地区，让乌鲁克的极北也能感受到您的博大。”

 

恩奇都的身影依旧单薄，然而他脊背挺直，神情悲悯，犹如庙堂里供奉的神祇。吉尔伽美什思索半晌，最终点点头，“王赐予你权利，代王出使阿摩利，解决贵族同平民的纠纷。所过之处，皆如本王亲临。”

 

吉尔伽美什自王座走下，走到恩奇都面前，摘下手上镶着红宝石的黄金戒指，而后将其逃入恩奇都的手中。青年的手指白皙纤长，王又拉着欣赏了好一会，终于满意的点点头，“以王的指环作为信物，你当不负所托。”

 

“恩奇都自然会不辱使命。”青年退后一步，单膝跪地，对着他的君王郑重行礼。

 

恩奇都果然亲自前往阿摩利，随行的仅有一个亲卫队。待到王知晓他已经解决了事件，同时制定了当地物价和长老院协定时，已经是一个月后的事情了。

 

 

 

两个月之后，吉尔伽美什在亲自来到乌鲁克北部的城门上，迎接恩奇都一行的回归。

 

“恩奇都，你将王交予的使命完成的如何？”王握住他的手问道。风霜在他脸上留下痕迹，但他的眼神却是明亮而璀璨，如同天上的星辰。

 

“公民与贵族之间的纠纷得到了解决，他们放下了成见与包袱，坐在一处舞蹈，饮酒。”恩奇都回答，柔和的脸上满是光彩，明艳动人，好似日月同辉，“更重要的是，阿摩利地区的人民都在传颂王的美名，他们赞颂王，将言辞编成歌曲四处吟唱，在沙漠，在丛林，在人声鼎沸的商道，在极北寒冷的雪山。”

 

“那是自然。”王笑了，掩饰不住满面得意，“我吉尔伽美什是整片大地的君王，世间众人理应为我臣服。”

 

“以及对等。”恩奇都补充，显然他对这点异常执着。

 

王没有接话，像是默许了绿发男人的特权，他盯着对方秀丽的眼，而后兴味盎然地问，“那你呢，作为王的使者，他们给予了你怎样的赞誉？”

 

“他们不必记得我，他们只需赞美王。”

 

对于那些夸赞和奉承，没有人会真正厌烦。然而对方是恩奇都，在多次倾心尽力之后，仍谦卑地低首，要把自己埋进泥土里。吉尔伽美什觉得不快，他带他走进神殿，走过镶嵌厅，来到顶端的观展台。

 

“看吧，目之所及皆是本王的城邦。”吉尔伽美什神情昂扬，顺着他的视线，恩奇都看到广袤的土地上，城市，村庄，河流，森林，一切尽在他的眼下。“这里的公民享受新鲜的大麦和啤酒，这里有全世界最多的珠宝和黄金，这里每天都有盛大的祭典，这里的歌声与鼓声永远不会停息。”

 

“这是一个被诸神眷顾的国度。”恩奇都由衷赞美。

 

“恩奇都，你是否为它着迷？”

 

“看过这般景象，每个人都会为它着迷。”

 

“那你又如何看待王？”

 

“无人能像您一般强大，您血液中流动的神格使天地都黯然失色。您是富饶之君主，苏美尔的保护者，乌鲁克注定会因为您的名字永垂不朽。”

 

“正如你所说，王是乌鲁克的太阳。” 吉尔伽美什欣然接受，他说话的神情像个孩子，倨傲而霸道的。他的话锋一转，拉起青年的手，“然而王需要你，就像太阳需要容纳它的天空。”

 

“我愿辅佐王，使今世没有蛇，没有蝎子，没有鬣狗，没有狼，没有畏惧和恐怖。”

 

“那是自然，只要你同我站在一处。世间所有奇迹，在你这里变为可能。”像是早就料到恩奇都愿意答应，或是吉尔伽美什的人生中从没遭遇过拒绝。“本王向神明发誓，愿同你缔结这世上最伟大的友谊。”

 

恩奇都一愣，温柔的眼中浮现出不解，他下意识地接口，“伟大总是给人压力，我只是凡人。”

 

“那怎么可能。”王责怪的看他一眼，“王的一切皆为伟大。”

 

“那此刻请您只作为吉尔伽美什，同恩奇都缔结平凡却真挚的友谊。”

 

吉尔伽美什回头看他，像是在琢磨对方话里的意味。他已经很久没有作为【吉尔伽美什】这个存在了，他生而为王。此刻恩奇都的论调让他觉得新鲜。“有趣，可惜吉尔伽美什也是伟大的。”

 

恩奇都抿嘴一笑，像是在笑他的固执。

 

见到对方无言让步，王也宽宏大量的不再与他纠缠。他低头看着对方手中黄金的指环，伸出自己的手与恩奇都十指相扣。

 

“王赐予你与王比肩的权利，将王的宝座分与你一半。恩奇都，你将与王共同站在世界的顶锋，歆享这无上荣华。”

 

“我将全心接受王的赠予，同时希望王能答应我一个请求。”

 

“亲爱的恩奇都，你有何愿望？”

 

“愿无一城市为您所毁，无一城墙为您所摧，无一国家为您折断，如同折断一节芦苇。”

 

他永远这么仁慈，吉尔伽美什腹诽，而后点点头作为首肯，“王向你许诺。”

 

飞鸟从天空划过，日光穿过云层，分割成层叠的灿金色。恩奇都俯瞰这个富庶的城邦，乌鲁克的君王刚刚开口将其与自己共享。

 

“王亦向你许诺，你将成为王唯一的挚友，你的名字将载入史册，同王一起永垂不朽。”

 

 

王与恩奇都度过了很长一段平和的日子，他们共同治理国家，商讨政事，在闲暇时沐浴，品酒，交欢，偶尔在恩奇都的要求下走上街道看看。

 

恩奇都喜欢平民，喜欢热闹，即使他本身是一个出尘而安静的男人。吉尔伽美什没有兴趣对挚友的喜好作出评价，他做的只是了解，然后在偶然有兴趣的时候陪伴他。

 

他们在太阳落山之后上街，摆脱侍卫和随行的官员，装扮成劳作一天的平民。他们坐在中央广场的集市中，吃着大块的烤肉，用各种乐器演奏歌曲。穿着艳丽的妇女走上大街，和有着强健肌肉的男人跳舞，喝酒，攀谈。人们大声说话，谈论白天里的趣闻，道听途书的轶事甚至不入流的荤段子，偶尔有人打架，但很快被醉醺醺的人们劝开了。百里香的味道弥漫到空气中，与篝火一起构成独特的触觉。

 

乌鲁克在二人的共同统治赢得了新的辉煌。吉尔伽美什强大，其他城邦的不敢发出挑战；恩奇都仁慈，本国公民的生活富足又安逸。

 

王乐见这空前盛世，他越发的喜欢站在展望台上俯瞰，傲慢和暴怒在他身上沉淀，消失，如同在睡梦中被流经的河水带走。

 

与此同时，恩奇都的身体却以肉眼可见的速度虚弱下来，他厌食，然后迅速消瘦，伴随整夜整夜的咳嗽。

 

“这没什么奇怪的。”看着吉尔伽美什焦躁的神情，恩奇都安慰他，“我所拥有的只是肉体凡胎，它对疾病和衰老毫无办法。”

 

“可是你远不到衰老，疾病也毫无征兆！”吉尔伽美什冲他大吼，下令在全程范围内寻找最通神的女巫，医治友人的怪病。

 

“那便只能是诸神降罪了，我亲爱的王。”恩奇都平静的说完，看吉尔伽美什猛地回头看他，满脸的震惊。

 

神在云端观赏，地上的人们束手无策，即使是乌鲁克最伟大的王。

 

 

 

恩奇都的身体越发的差，他彻底无法进食，同时大口咯血，如同即将干涸的井，再也不会喷涌出清澈的泉水。吉尔伽美什将他抱在怀里，感觉像是抱着一副骨架。

 

他一天中清醒的时间很少，难得和吉尔伽美什交谈，说着说着就会重新陷入昏睡之中。

 

这天天气晴好，恩奇都难得的状态很好，他感觉身体轻盈，各种感官重回躯干，全身上下重新充满了力量。他提出去森林里走一走，王几乎是欣喜若狂的答应了他。

 

他们相携着走进森林，顺着斑鹿或是瞪羚的脚步。日光在树叶层叠的缝隙中射入，落在二人的脸上斑驳一片。

 

“王，”恩奇都叫住他，“我有些累了，坐下来休息一会吧。”

 

他们靠在榕树巨大的根系下，恩奇都兴致很好，拉着王的手天南地北地说话。

 

“以前一个人在森林里我很爱唱歌，也许和身边住着许多百灵鸟有关。我模仿他们的歌喉，唱着自然的回响。”

 

“何不在此为本王唱上一曲？”

 

恩奇都摇摇头，“我遇见王，然后同野兽分开。如今我不再歌颂自然，我的歌声里皆为我主吉尔伽美什。”

 

“荣幸之至，我愿倾身聆听。”王难得不带嚣张和跋扈地笑了，轻轻勾起嘴角，金色的头发贴着脸颊，让他看上去就像安恬的少年。

 

恩奇都用微笑回应，紧接着开口，声音空灵——

 

“王让大地安康，带来金银和牛羊。

 

王将暴力驱逐，换回和平与希望。

 

这世间永无贫穷，永无饥饿。

 

你是太阳的化身，乌鲁克金色的君王。”

 

他用温柔的声音，在喉咙深处唱出歌声，让整个乌鲁克都为之震动。然后他的脸色猛地苍白，生命的痕迹在血液中迅速流失，如同荆棘鸟经过了泣血歌唱。

 

“看来，神将把我带离您的身边。”他以手掩口猛的咳嗽，鲜血顺着指缝留下，却还是显得娴静美好。

 

王唯有沉默。

 

“您是万王之王，世间的一切尽在您手。您的存在如同太阳，照临黔首，光耀大地。”恩奇都说着，将一朵野花放入他手中。花是罕见的绿色，如同恩奇都长而直顺的头发，散发着勃勃生机。

 

——只是做出动作的这个人，从他的脸上只能看出死亡的气息。

 

“星辰按照指引王国强盛的轨道，海水也为保卫城邦而流动。我亲爱的王，您能否听懂我的意思？”

 

“我懂，恩奇都。”

 

“一切尽在您手。”他又说了一遍，指了指自己心口，把自己的手，放入吉尔伽美什手中。

 

年轻的王沉默地回握着，面无表情。他盯着恩奇都的胸膛，觉得自己大概理解的对方的意思。直到落日取代朝阳，直到倦鸟都已归巢，直到掌心握住的手，连同恩奇都的身体一起冰凉。

 

 

得知恩奇都的死讯，乌鲁克的人民悲痛难当。壮丁，佃农，工匠和牧人都为他流下悲伤的眼泪。他们暂停一切娱乐，贸易，祭典，祭奠伟大之人的死亡，王城整日死气沉沉，家家户户闭门不出，皆为他哀悼。

 

然而王并没有难过很久，他拥有三分之二的神格，这让他的生命比卑贱的人类长很久很久，同时抹掉了他大部分的感情。

 

不过是一个人离开了，如同乌鲁克每天千千万万人的死亡。这没什么大不了，他对自己说。

 

这世上只有两种人，王，以及普通人。王的光辉刻于泥板上，如同日月般被世代传颂讴歌，普通人就注定湮没于历史的长河。

 

他拿起一枚鲜果，它颜色鲜亮饱满多汁，放到嘴里却食之无味。

 

还是有一些不同的吧。倔强的王不愿承认，就像他不愿承认自己数日以来的彻夜无眠。

 

此后日升月落，斗转星移，乌鲁克的城邦日益扩大，一晃又过了很多年。

 

吉尔伽美什独自一人，拒绝了女神伊丝塔的求婚，抵抗了乌特纳比西丁的洪水，在长寿的长者的指引下，前去海底寻找一株仙草。

 

找到他你就可以永生，长者对王说。

 

于是他独自一人南下，潜入海底，摘取那柔软的植物。仙草软韧的躯体柔嫩青绿，如同曾经他友人的头发。他想到很多年前，恩奇都用清亮的眼睛注视着他，说自己的心随着底格里斯河的流水见到了海。如今吉尔伽美什真的见到那万顷碧波，却惊觉他早已在很久以前，见到过如此景致。

 

他带着欢喜和一点怅惘回到他的城邦。迎接他的是永远忠诚却卑贱的臣民，以及他渴慕已久的永生。

 

然而神总爱戏弄他眼皮底下的人类，即使是有着和他们类似血脉的英雄王。在吉尔伽美什以水泉沐浴的时候，一条蛇潜入了他的领地，始料未及的盗走了仙草。

 

吉尔伽美什再次感受到来自云端诸神的戏弄。

 

不过这也无妨，即使是操纵星辰走向的神，也无法阻止他超越死亡。吉尔伽美什是乌鲁克的王，是米索不达米亚平原的王，更是万王之王。他相信自己可以超越时间，凝成不朽，他的名字将被后世代代传颂，从故事中，歌谣里，千年万年，成为永恒的神话。

 

他让书记官记录整理他的言行，他光辉的事迹，他治下人民安康、百姓乐业。人的生死譬如昼夜更替，然而千秋百代，泥板上的记录将永存于世。其中提到频率最高的名字，除了英雄王自己，便是那个他一生唯一的挚友，恩奇都。

 

“恩奇都宽容，仁厚，英武，王爱他如同爱护自己的妻子。[3]”王说得很慢，字斟句酌，“他能登上城邦的最高点，与王比肩。”

 

书记官逐字记下他的话。楔形文字刻在泥板上，钉在时间里，经久不灭，一如王多年前豪迈的诺言。

 

 

最后一次想起恩奇都的时候，吉尔伽美什正在品尝的自己的美酒。

 

他颇为享受地沐浴在午后的阳光里，很难得的舒展了自己的眉头。他最后一次抚摸自己的狮子，大型的猛兽打了个哈欠，显得不甚在意——虽然早不是最初的那头，但鬃毛还是那般柔软。

 

乌鲁克的风吹拂在他脸上，带着金黄色的暖意，像友人恩奇都那双手。他打发掉随行的司役和侍卫，独自坐在宽大的王座上。黄金的王座用玛瑙和青石装饰，此刻却显得宽大而空荡，王伸出右手，可是够不到边。

 

曾经有一个人，王愿意将王座与其分享，可惜他被死亡的风带走。

 

不过这也很好，他想。

 

挚爱终将湮灭，生命亦有终结，没有什么存在能亘古不变。

 

然而王死后，灵魂会与天上的友人重逢。只要文明不灭，友人的传说就会同王一起，在这片大地上流传。

 

他咽下最后一口美酒，那些琥珀色的液体顺着喉咙流淌，一寸一寸的温暖了身体。他将左手放在胸膛，掌下的跃动正逐渐衰退。他想起挚友死前未曾言明的话，那深情而含蓄的隐喻，伟大的王露出他戏谑的微笑，而后缓慢的，永久的闭上了眼睛。

 

天下皆归我有。

 

譬如日月星辰，旷野沧海。

 

 

End.

2013.6.22

终稿敲定

2013.6.29

 

 

文中标注：

[1]：摘自《吉尔伽美什史诗》，部分修改。

[2]：摘自《吉尔苏城女祭司代表巴巴女神给舒辛王的情歌》，部分添加。

[3]：后半句原话亦出自《吉尔伽美什史诗》。

 

参考文献：

《泥板上不朽的苏美尔文明》，吴宇虹等著，北京大学出版社，2013年出版。


End file.
